


定制（未完）

by Canny



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canny/pseuds/Canny
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 1





	定制（未完）

第一次见面是在数学老师的办公室。小地方人头攒动，优劣生都有，沿着办公桌排成长队，比平时集会规矩得多。  
松冈凛排在山崎宗介前面，正哗哗翻着习题册。他本来找的是化学老师，老师没在，看数学这边如火如荼，便挪过来凑个热闹，恰巧堵了宗介的路。  
凛插队了。  
宗介抬手，手背刚碰到凛，发现他要问的跟自己一样，就又把手放下去，凛在这时回头看了看。  
“……哦，抱歉。”反应挺快的。凛说着就想让开，被宗介拦住。  
“你先问。”宗介说。  
凛也不磨蹭，转过了身，老师解答时宗介还倾身听了几段。学校不许男生留长发的。这人该去剪发了。  
结束后凛对宗介道了声谢才走。他把宗介准备的题问光了。  
宗介随他上到三楼，见他往右。那边全是理科班。

难怪这么活泼，远远大叫着同学的名字，倒个垃圾要搂肩搭背。  
宗介收回视线，默默左转。文科生之间少有亲密，可能不甚习惯。  
他自己习惯就好。

第二次是在图书馆，两人偶遇。  
凛从书架抽了本文学史，宗介来晚一步，站在旁边笑得很勉强。  
凛没忘记他，神情自若，带着点“怎么又是你”的亲切的惊讶。他将书本递向宗介，小声问：“一起看？”露出的小臂白白的，皮薄，看得见血管。  
宗介老是去注意凛的身体，他已经猜过他有多高。奇怪，对方明明在交谈。宗介说：“嗯，你坐哪里？”

凛不擅长背诵。他划重点毫无章法，顺序也乱，末了还问宗介拿题来做，写不到半就卡住了。宗介让他苦思，看他断断续续地咂嘴、咬唇。他搅弄头发，那发色像染出来的，使宗介想起温暖的紫荆花。  
这样僵持了一小时，宗介看够了，才将凛的课本和文学史拢到眼前，一条一条总结起来。

他只记得凛讷讷接笔记的样子。千恩万谢，仿佛那张纸是什么神圣手谕，其实压根不难，自己权当了粗略复习，甚至没有细化。  
这样凛就能说他救他一命。  
凛振奋时又不一样，眼里有两颗太阳，宗介坐在空调房，感觉周身拍打着赤道特有的热浪。  
后来凛也没急着回宿舍。他等到宗介离开。宗介学习，他玩手机，手机快没电时他问了宗介的名字跟号码。

宗介收到的第一条简讯是【文学史，及格！＞▽＜】  
他看了就关掉了，以为这条是群发。凛大概每天都有新朋友，他不过其中一个。

结果凛当着他的面又提了一次。  
午休，宗介一个人去食堂吃饭，坐下不久凛便过来了，嬉皮笑脸的，刚刚还在跟一堆人讲话。他坐到宗介身边，也没问行不行。  
“我给你发短信，收到了吗？”开口就是这句。  
宗介用舌头碾了碾嚼碎的饭，转脸看他：“哦，恭喜你及格。”  
“真冷淡啊，”凛这么说，唇角还翘着：“托你的福，我该请你吃饭的。”  
宗介一口菜越吃越慢，最终说：“不必，小事而已。”  
“……呐，放学你有活动吗？”凛蹭蹭宗介，低声道：“没有一起吃晚饭？”  
宗介忽然抬头，望了下门口，说：“松冈，你朋友在等你。”  
凛不大舒服了。他皱起细细的眉毛，问宗介：“你在拒绝我？”和上次学习不同，这次凛很平静，心不浮气不躁，只是有点失落。  
宗介反倒被问住了。  
我拒绝他？为什么？  
“不是……”他惶急否认，又惶急中止，像是再说就要露陷那样，自己都觉得自己太假。凛干脆捏住他下巴，逼他与他对视。  
凛的手没有想象的热，他说：“你不喜欢我？”  
“……”  
凛说：“我做了什么让你讨厌的事吗？”  
这个没有。“没有。”宗介说。凛不信他。那只手不信他的下巴。所以人和手都没动。凛不再接话，但不准宗介转回去，两个人开始了漫长寂静的互相欣赏。  
直到宗介怀疑凛所谓的“不喜欢”指的是他此前没有用心看他，凛终于又开了口，却是叹气。  
“是我不好。”他放开宗介，看向别处。“以为自己先主动对方就会接受。”说完凛笑笑，兀自摇头。  
“你不喜欢，现在我知道了。”他再看宗介，“不如我们慢慢来……”  
宗介忍无可忍：“我下午有空。”  
“……嗯？什么？”  
宗介把碗一推：“晚饭，去哪吃？”做个朋友，怎么话说得跟表白失败似的，他是不是和每个人说过？  
想到这宗介的脸沉了下来，于是凛看见的只有他的不高兴。凛唯唯诺诺说：“我真的请客。”  
“……”宗介明白了，凛不抓重点是全方位的。他补了句：“我不讨厌你。”  
“谢谢，谢谢，”凛笑得眯起了眼，“我们出去吃好不好？不想吃食堂。”  
宗介也叹气，在心里。他说：“别走太远。”  
“好好好。”

从那以后他们经常一起，学习、吃饭、排队洗澡。宗介不习惯查手机，凛给他简讯要他等，他失约了好几次。为着补偿宗介天天守在凛教室外面，同学一看他来便知道找班长。凛还是班长。  
宗介问凛他这样会不会怠慢了别人，凛无法理解，说“他们又没事找我”。宗介心想我也没事找你的，又听凛说“我总该有点清静时间”。  
宗介哭笑不得：“那你来找我干什么？”  
凛目不转睛看着他，认真道：“来找清静。”  
“……”宗介心中五味杂陈，“你觉得闷，就直说。”  
凛诧异：“什么？不，不不，你不闷！”又说“宗介最好了，没缺点的。”  
宗介一脸怀疑：“比如？”  
“可以暖暖。”说着就抱住了宗介。他喜欢把手伸进宗介的外套，摁宗介的肚子肉。  
“……喂，这是图书馆。”宗介放笔，解开围巾，分了一半到凛脖子上。“我不是叫你买多一条？”  
凛裹裹围巾，非常满足：“忘了，下次吧。”  
下次估计还得他给他买。凛跟他黏在一起后越来越不记事了。这时凛说：“你这里设错了。”手指指着宗介的物理题。  
宗介看题：“哪里？”  
“第一步不能设重力，解不出来的。”  
“……为什么？”宗介反复琢磨着自己的答案，凛拿笔刷刷写起来，不到十分钟便停了手。  
“嗯，对了。”凛点点头，自言自语。他没看标准答案。这是下个月的课程内容，宗介正在预习。  
宗介突然意识到他们还有个话题没聊。  
“上次大考，你物理多少分？”  
凛写完就回到了暖暖模式，宗介大半身都给他抱热了，他又紧贴他讲话，呵起气来更烫。  
凛呼呵着说：“九十……九十九？”

逆天了。宗介感觉脑子发胀，一定是天地错了位。谁知凛搓着他的腹肌，自己回忆道：“等等，物理九十八？哦，化学九十八。”  
“那生物……”  
“生物一百。”凛神清气爽：“生物，没扣我的结论分呢。”  
宗介大吸口气，吸了不吐，憋着问：“你的数学……”  
“哦，数学砸了，”凛的砸就是放平嘴角，“才九十二。”  
他早该认识凛。大考红榜就贴在教室后门，只是宗介从未有名，所以不看。他顺出那口气，说：“你是理科第一？”  
“我是第一？”凛拨着围巾穗穗，整个兴致索然：“不知道排名。”  
宗介倒是奇怪了：“这是好事，你怎么不提。”  
凛挑着眉看他：“我告诉你你保证为我开心？”  
宗介哑然。  
“看，你不能。”凛一副这不怪你的表情，继续说：“锋芒毕露，伤人伤己。”  
宗介震惊地看着凛。凛伸手摸他头发：“好句子吧？别人写的。”又把脸枕在他肩膀，说：“对得起自己就行。”

宗介被搂得没法动弹，聊过成绩更是倍感窒息，说起话来就很压抑：“我还是，想问你，你用多少时间学习？”至少他没见过凛读理科。凛到图书馆多半是玩，看闲书，顶多借宗介的语文笔记翻翻，看几页就睡了。真正的找清静。  
凛有些难为情：“就是……考前做题吧。”难为情得很真挚。“我坐不住，平时看不进去，政治才考四十六。”  
“……”落差略大，宗介一下想不出安慰话，绞尽脑汁才接了句：“你可以在这读。”  
凛相当不认同：“这么饿还读？！”  
“……”  
“宗介都不饿吗？我上两节课就饿了……”他委屈地抚着肚子，摸了一会果然说：“呐，我们现在去吃……”  
宗介给他戴耳机，边调歌边说：“你玩你的。”随即按了播放。

第二天起凛的课桌上出现了零食。两节课送一次，有糖、有饮料、充饥物，宗介交到他班的人手上便离开，并不逗留。  
凛将每一份食物吃得干干净净，不爱吃的也没剩下，他会直接拿去分给宗介，即给面子又能搞清什么不必再买了。  
作为谢礼凛决定每天请宗介一顿饭，早中晚任选，宗介索性把钱充到凛的卡里，反正不请他也餐餐跟凛吃。

两人世界没有问题，问题是分开的时间不可避免。

宗介偶尔去打篮球。一个人练，和凛交好后凛成了他观众，凛是足球队的，不玩这种孤独竞技，说人数不够刺激。  
那段时间凛坐在场边能睡着，因为宗介拍球极有节奏，跑步又轻，他就这么被他带起的风催了眠，睡得心无旁骛。宗介从不叫他学，或陪自己打，他就喜欢凛在那里，有时还给他懵懵懂懂的掌声。

他可能喜欢凛的漫不经心。  
这样无所顾忌的人，宁愿虚度这么长的时间看自己，宗介想，自己是有意义的。

不料观众多起来了。依旧没有比赛，宗介独自玩耍，却有男生开始围观。  
几次三番的宗凛便都明白了，不为什么，因为人帅。  
好看真是个永恒的麻烦，和宗介在不在男校无关。

那天凛有班务，让宗介先走，宗介到球场时竟已有人等候。他不自在地脱了外套，拿球上手，发现擦汗的毛巾忘在凛的宿舍。  
众目睽睽他就想走人。现在看自己的全是不打瞌睡的人。  
冬天，只穿短袖，宗介硬邦邦地把球扔出去，篮框给他一个冷冷的回响。他的动作粗鲁了，运球好比胡乱击打，哪里平往哪里砸，非要地面凹下去，百孔千疮。  
他看皮球自高空坠落，原来意义也是有期限的。

凛赶到场地，聚了不少人，比之前多得多，而且群情亢奋。他感觉不对，恰好碰上同班同学走出来，就问怎么回事。同学见过宗介，说山崎在和人斗牛，接着扭头看看，说他今天心情很糟。  
凛咧了咧嘴，不知是笑是愁，可的确预料之中。那同学悄悄问了句：“你和山崎是那个？”  
“……”凛反应不大，静了两秒问他：“很明显？”  
同学骇道：“真的？”  
凛轻笑。同学沉浸在余震里：“怪不得……你拒绝桥本。”  
“嗯，抱歉啊。”凛笑容满面地掏出运动毛巾，嗅了几下，迈步走向人群。  
“你们也该知道他是我的了。”

松冈凛挤进人堆，站在篮球场外围最前沿，也不出声，等山崎宗介后退着防守防到他这边才对对方点头一笑。宗介当即放对手过了自己。一脚踩出边线，他让凛的手够到他脑袋，凛果真揉揉他头发，发鬓满是汗。  
“不打了？”凛问。宗介半个脸枕在他掌心，“你想看？”  
好像一只大狗。凛望望他身后等待着的队友，形象还是要顾的，便拿开自己的手说：“嗯，想看。快去吧。”  
宗介嚅嚅嘴唇，看凛。没有去的意思。凛抓着他胳膊，整个向后转：“加油！我等你！”  
这才依依不舍动了身。

吃过晚饭，凛邀宗介同行散步，宗介没有异议，安静由他领到足球场。吃饭时宗介就很不寻常。举止缓慢，端碗伸筷都直直盯着凛，似乎凛是那盘中热菜，夹急了有烫嘴的危险。凛解释迟来原因，宗介未置可否，仅在结尾说：“以后不打了。”  
“……”  
“你有空再打。”他肯定地冲凛一颔首。  
凛心下高兴，嘴上仍是不支持：“这样不会无聊？”  
“不啊，我想，”宗介自己愣住。戛然而止。想什么不知道。他迎着凛的目光蹙起眉，凛只得转移话题：“今天胃口不好？”  
对面想着心事，竟没听到。凛颇感无奈，嘀咕了句：“因为看我，胃口不好？”  
“没有。”宗介忽答。又把凛吓着了。

不是猜不透他想法。困扰顾虑，显然大多一样，关键是谁先张口，如何表达。晚自习前来草地闲逛的人少，但也属于结了伴的，天黑之后还能撞见手牵手的。  
宗介亦步亦趋跟凛走，并没靠近，怕冷风吹不干身体，凛嫌汗臭。他仰头朝天，太阳迟迟不灭，分明已是深冬了。  
凛却相反。他垂头向地，默数塑胶跑道的颗粒。他从来不纠结精神层次的东西。所以他用话语解决：“宗介，你怎么看同性恋？”  
宗介霎时忘记了收脚，踉跄着跨出好大一步，惊疑不定打量凛的背脊。凛不晓得他在后面地覆天翻了，此时回头去看，见到他佯作的镇定，暗暗松口气，认为沟通可以继续。  
宗介是完全没底。下意识觉得凛要婉拒了自己，看进他眼里又不尽然。凛仿佛真的只是问，无论宗介答什么，答就行了。宗介选择问回去：“为什么……突然问这个？”  
“讨厌吗？”凛眨眼，眨掉那抹紧张。宗介尴尬地笑，“不讨厌，难道你是？”  
凛动动鼻翼。“哈。”他笑出了声，面向前方，“如果是，你会喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”身后人说。  
“……”  
凛转过去还记得东张西望，以免隔空有耳。宗介浑然未觉，深深看他：“喜欢。为什么不？”  
“……我是说，呃，”凛想着这展开不太对，然后被宗介牵住了手。“同伴那种，那种喜欢……”  
宗介牵他出球场，路上一直笑：“不然还有别的喜欢？嗯？”表过白，他没避忌了，再看凛辩驳得这般力不从心，可见是懂的。实在可爱。  
他将他带到树下。树荫浓密，遮了天光，灯影也仅剩疏星。宗介抵着凛的额头，彼此眼中俱是对方痕迹。他轻轻问凛：“我能不能，喜欢得具体一点？”  
挣扎的双手停了下来。凛想，主任的电筒有何所谓，为什么不呢？他闭起眼睛，轻轻答：“……嗯。”

晚修铃响了。所以宗介吻下去时并没有听见。他触了触凛唇边，而后舔，舔开凛的嘴，舔到凛齿间，当凛的舌终于迎向他，他又狡猾退却。  
凛微喘着气不断摇头，说完了完了，头太低，宗介问：“什么？”  
“完了，我，”少年捂牢下半脸，“我可能真是同性恋。”  
“呵呵。”宗介拥他坐到地上，他还在说：“但是。”  
“但是，为什么我这么开心？”

宗介拉开凛的手，再度吻了上去。

山崎宗介在松冈凛课桌上留了本记事本，趁凛的班去实验室的时候。封皮朝下扣放，翻过来写着斜体的“Lover”。扉页有宗介的字。“请多指教”，柔顺工整。  
树底亲了个够，逃课二人寻回理智，发现缺勤通报在所难免，齐齐笑了出来。捧腹大笑，许久，放肆又开怀。该守的守住了，这次壮举可令他们天不怕地不怕好一阵子。  
晚修结束，宗介送凛回宿舍，半路还自觉到食堂给凛打包夜宵。相处方式是一样的，除了凛时不时就要碰他的手，放学人多，凛只能把那手拉到眼底，专心致志玩宗介的五指。

牵手是有魔力的。感觉另一人向你渡了他全部，血液、脉搏、皮毛生长速度，你因此血气翻涌。也可能不堪重负。

宗介没想过凛会用记事本。几天后本子回来了，躺在宗介课桌上。他站着低头看它，拿纸巾将刚洗的手擦了又擦，心想如今理科生连草稿纸都不要考试还行不行，不过凛那么强，该是行的，他不喜欢是正常的，或许数独之类更吸引……  
“……”宗介瞪着第一页那行崭新的字，极似凛那排上蹿下跳的牙齿，时刻预备着脱框的架势——  
【周末出去吃烤肉吧 \\(^o^)/】  
左上角记了当天日期。凛总是不给他沮丧的机会。宗介打短信：【哪家店？】  
下节课间凛便气冲冲地来了，挥舞着手机：“我是叫你写在本子上！”短发翘起了数根。宗介忍不得抬手去捋：“那样不麻烦？”  
“一点都不啊，”凛鼓着嘴，别过头小声嘟囔：“你好没情调哦。”  
宗介立即吻他眼睛，很短一下。“我错了。”他把早已拿在手中的记事本递给凛：“原谅我好不好？”  
背后写黑板的宣传委员弄断了粉笔。存在感极强的一声“啪”。凛退出宗介搂抱的范围，又不愿放他，嘴硬道：“我要是不原谅呢？”  
宗介想他真是爱死凛了。“悉听尊便。”他笑着对他鞠躬。

记事容易打发时间，宗介是这么觉得。虽然他每次只是跟凛报告作息，几点去了哪里，他不像凛时刻感悟着人生。  
凛的感悟委实太多，篇篇都能翻页来写，写他老师监考睡到响鼾，与家人登山看见一棵树抱着很有宗介的触感，足球社的经费总算涨了等等等等。宗介每次读都要想这个人用什么精力听课呢。但也罢了。他抄起红笔绿笔，凛像是能接受他以这种形式替他修改病句。  
他们在本子里约好寒假一起打工。考完试凛上宗介家玩，顺理成章做了爱。过程是互撸的时候凛咬宗介耳朵，不停讲“来都来了”、“来都来了”，湿漉漉的，宗介就欺了上去。  
面对喜欢的人，人处于两种状态。无师自通，以及过度自通。

新学期文理班依照成绩换了一轮血。宗介的班还好，毕竟相当一部分学生选文的初衷是不敢选理，凛那边走得夸张，近百分之四十。  
这本不该产生影响，宗介仅需找个旧同学传记事本，可那天熟悉的几人同时没在。他张望一圈，抓住了路过的副班长。  
“你好，桥本同学。”宗介说，“你能帮我把这个转交给凛吗？”确认副班长接了东西，点了头，宗介说：“麻烦你了。谢谢。”

礼数周到如斯有时也是没用。宗介被凛叫出教室，凛先问他将本子给谁了，宗介一头雾水，“桥本同学。”凛便带着满满的“我就知道”扭起了脸。  
“他直接交给班主任了。”  
“……”结局有点吓人。宗介理理思路，问凛：“我们惹他了吗？”  
凛苦笑：“啊。确切地说，是你惹他。”  
宗介默然。半分钟后，“桥本是不是……”  
“喜欢我。”凛沉痛地点头。“没错。”  
宗介倒笑了：“呵，执着也好的，冤有头债有主。”顺便心里万分庆幸凛从未在记事本感悟过床上生活。

办公室剩凛的女班主任，和站她后面的男孩桥本。老师大抵想要证据确凿，学生交恶是其次的。或者她以为纯粹的关系始终可控。不得不说这份简单非常的有风格，可惜对着凛并不奏效。  
她的松冈同学忽然想起那道经典长题不就算在记事本上么，于是没等对方发难，凛夺了小本哗哗翻起来，老师怔住，没遇过抓传小纸条害学生这样激动的，至于桥本揭告的宗凛关系那是下一步。凛不管她，找不到题，惯性去摸身后宗介，宗介适时提醒：“我记得那页贴了黄标签。”  
“哦，这。”凛兴奋地捶宗介一拳，看向老师：“老师，这个圆太复杂了，请您解一遍行吗！”

“……”  
“……”  
数学班主任又画出一个角，轻声讲解着。凛偶尔追问，老师耐心作答，室内其乐融融，这就是好学生的力量。宗介不无感慨，瞥了眼近旁的桥本，桥本脸色不济，却也不急，更不慌乱。他一直挺阴郁的。  
讨论花了半小时。师生皆大欢喜，难得班主任未忘主题，抽本中几段话扫了扫，见两人情不打俏也没骂，便只问：“为什么用纸聊天？”  
宗介忙想答案。凛比他快：“山崎同学不爱说话。”他朝后指。宗介有一刹错愕。凛说：“他文科很厉害，经常教我，我想让他变开朗些。”低叹了一气，他接着编：“山崎同学的妈妈……也是这么拜托我的。”  
老师颔首。她谅解了，温柔地。她戳着题纸：“课后交流可以，上课不准开小差。还有，”她戳着纸上的字，微笑。“有问题就来问老师，不要写‘我真的不会’这种放弃的话。”  
“啊？”凛莫名其妙，探头细看，喷笑出来：“这是宗介写的啦！”老师望宗介。凛笑得抹泪：“我的草稿在闲聊下面，看来他也不会解，哈哈哈哈哈——”  
班主任贴心无比：“现在会了吗，山崎同学？”  
以免脸红，宗介已成面瘫：“会了。谢谢老师。”

宗介与桥本走出办公室，凛留下另外有事。桥本落在后头，突然咯咯咯开始笑。宗介听清的确是笑，好生奇怪：“……怎么了？”他转头，桥本愈发的暗了。  
宗介揶揄他：“难道这才是你要的结果？”  
“你真不知道松冈在里面说什么啊。”桥本道。肯定句。  
他没让宗介等久：“松冈要退学了。”  
宗介眉毛刚挑了小半，来不及往回掉。“……什么？”  
“退学，出国。抛下你。”桥本兴高采烈，对楼整栋灭灯，他简直在一片漆黑里发光了。

“怎么办~山崎宗介~要怎么办呢？”


End file.
